Jessica Cahill
by 11Alexandria7andSilvrBlade
Summary: A new detective joins SVU. How will the Squad cope with the outsider? And how will she affect each member? How will the new detective's past affect her new job? A story of loyalty, betrayal, past tragedies, & new beginnings. Now Co-authored by SilvrBlade!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I'm hoping that someone will take interest in this story haha. I've written for fanfiction before, but it was a few years ago and I deleted all my stories off the site and changed my profile and pen name. I'm starting off fresh.**

**Anyway, I know there will be the question about E/O relationship… I'm not really sure where they are headed just yet. We'll see =) I hope you enjoy, and please give it a chance.**

**Background Info:**** This is set in season 1. Elliot and Kathy divorced a year ago, and she has full custody of the kids. He gets visits every other weekend. Olivia and Elliot are not together. Also, Jeffries and Munch are partners. Cassidy is alone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline and the characters I make up in my mind. Any names and descriptions that match real life are purely accidental and in no way reflect that individual.**

* * *

**Thursday, 4:16pm**

**SVU Squad Room**

Cragen watched his 4 best Detectives from the window in his office. They had just put a serial rapist to justice, and were relaxing a bit before their next case.

He took the rare down time to address them.

"Shut up, John." Elliot Stabler said before as Cragen walked out of his office.

John only sighed as the Captain approached; ready to have his mind tortured with another case.

"Thank you, Elliot." Cragen said, smiling slightly.

"I have an announcement for all of you. As of Monday, you will have a new co worker." He said, waiting for a reaction.

"I didn't even know there was a position to fill." Olivia stated, running a hand through her short, thick hair.

"Well Cassidy can't keep working alone, can he?" Cragen responded.

"I get a new partner? Cool. Who is he?" Cassidy asked

"She. Her name is Jessica Cahill. Fresh from a uniform. I assume she will get a warm welcome?" Cragen asked raising an eyebrow. It's not that they were rude to newcomers, they were just a very tight knit group. Cassidy started about a year ago and he still wasn't "in" with the group.

The group of detectives looked at each other before nodding simultaneously at their captain.

"Good." Cragen said before walking back to his office.

"Great, just what I need, a woman partner." Cassidy said sitting down at his desk.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said. She didn't like Cassidy. Ever since that one night, he had been hanging on to her like a loose tooth about to fall out.

"I didn't mean it like that, Liv." Cassidy began, trying to pull himself out of the hole he had just dug.

"Then how did you mean it?" Jeffries asked, hands on her hips.

"I just meant that woman tend to get too emotionally involved in the kinds of cases we handle, especially when they are new to it all." Cassidy replied.

Olivia gave him one of her terrifying glares and returned to her desk, Jeffries right behind her but not before muttering a quick "fuck you."

"Do you _want_ them to hate you?" Came Munch's voice. He was sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk playing with a pencil.

"You know what I meant."

"Can't say I do. I'd rather live to see my 60s." Munch replied before getting up to make some coffee.

"Stop; I'll make it." Elliot said giving Munch a look.

"When will you all stop belittling my coffee? I think I make fabulous coffee." Munch said.

The conversation was quickly halted when Cragen came back out of his office to tell them they caught another case and to get to the scene.

With a group of sighs, the Detectives of the one six left the precinct, dreading what they would find.

**Monday 7:15am**

**SVU Squad Room**

"But what is his MO, El?" Olivia asked her partner with a sigh as they walked into the squad room together.

"It looks like there is no MO, just a hit-and-run." Elliot responded.

"Ahh the infamous team arrives." Came the voice of John Munch breaking the conversation.

"Morning John." Olivia mumbled tiredly.

"And good morning to you Sunshine, our new co-worker has arrived." Munch said pointing to Cragen's office where the outline of a woman could be seen through the window.

As the three detectives stared trying to see the new face, Brian Cassidy walked into the precinct immediately greeting Olivia.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" he asked her.

"I spent half of it with you working on a rape case, how do you think it was?" she quickly answered.

Elliot muffled his chuckle and turned on his computer while John just outright laughed.

Cassidy didn't get the chance to say anything else because Cragen's door opened and he and a woman began to make their way towards the four.

"Where's Jeffries?" Cragen asked.

"Not here yet. Probably running late, there was a bad accident." John answered.

"Alright well I guess she'll have to get caught up later, everyone this is Jessica Cahill our newest Detective."

Cragen introduced John, Olivia, and Elliot to the girl.

"And this is your partner, Brian Cassidy." Cragen introduced.

They quickly shook hands, and nodded at one another.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my office. Cassidy will catch you up on what you need to know."

"Thank you Captain." Jessica answered.

Cassidy looked at his new partner. He thought she couldn't be more than 18. At least she looked like it.

Jessica was quite the sight. She was tall, at least 5'10, with long golden brown wavy, almost curly, thick hair. Her eyes were just the right mix of green and brown to be a beautiful Hazel and her long legs only accentuated her thin, curvy torso. No doubt was she solid as a rock underneath her black dress pants and fitted dark blue button down shirt. She was absolutely gorgeous.

But again, she looked like a baby… Which only turned him on more.

"Nice to meet you Brian." Jessica said very professionally.

"Uhh, it's Cassidy, how old are you?" Cassidy asked.

"23." She answered, knowing that this was coming. She was extremely young to already be a Detective, but she was determined to prove that she could be a damn good one.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you rise up in the ranks so fast?" Elliot asked from his desk intrigued.

"I was emancipated and got my GED at 15, entered the Academy at 16, and was in uniform until about 4 weeks ago." Jessica stated proudly, "I took online classes while I worked and caught a lucky break on a case which landed me this promotion. I've been in training ever since."

"You got your GED at 15? I barely got mine at 18." Munch replied.

"You have your GED?" Olivia commented, laughing at her joke towards Munch. It wasn't very funny, but she had been up since about 5am, so to her, it was hilarious.

"Olivia, I'm hurt. What happened to us making snide comments about everyone else, together?" Munch said mocking shock.

"Sorry John, momentary lapse of confusion, I'm back now." She said smiling at him.

Cassidy listened to the two without much interest. A few days ago he would be jealous of the interaction between his co workers, but today, he was too busy looking at his new partner to really care.

"So…" Jessica said.

"So?"

"Aren't you going to brief me on the case?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah." Cassidy said, blushing.

Jessica didn't like the way he was looking at her. Already she could tell this wasn't going to be the best partnership.

"The vic is Sharon McDuffy. 35, single, white. She was walking home when an unidentified male attacked her from behind and dragged her into an alley where he proceeded to rape her. No fluids found, so he used a condom, and no skin particles or hair left on our vic, but he did a number on her." Cassidy said showing her pictures of a pretty beaten up Sharon.

Jessica grimaced and looked over the rest of the details in the file.

"Well he obviously isn't a first timer" she stated, more to herself than anyone else.

Cassidy chuckled at her. Obviously he wasn't taking her serious due to her age, but answered her anyway.

"Actually I'd say he is. Not many serial rapists have an unclear MO and choose their vics all that randomly." Cassidy said with a smug look on his face, almost as if he were trying to show off.

"Well according to the file, no fingerprints were left meaning that he wore gloves. Not many first timers know to wear gloves or condoms, so I'd say with certainty that this isn't a first timer." Jessica fired back. She wasn't about to let him belittle her on her first day of work.

Elliot and Olivia shared an amused look.

"Please tell me you are Cassidy's new partner." Came Jeffries from behind them all.

"Jessica Cahill, nice to meet you…?" Jessica said sticking out her hand for Jeffries to shake.

"Monique Jeffries, but everyone calls me Jeffries." She said returning the handshake.

"So Jess…" Munch started, ignoring the caseload of work ahead of them, "tell us about yourself."

**Alrighty that was chapter 1. Tell me if I should keep going! The plot is mainly about Jessica and Cassidy right now (no, no budding romance) but it will quickly become a lot more Jessica, Olivia, and Elliot.**

**I'm still not sure if Olivia and Elliot will get together, so let me know what you want to do.**

**This story is now co-authored by SilvrBalde! This chapter was done by 11Alexandria7.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and thank you to aarent and Detective Mariam K for the incredibly kind reviews. They warmed my heart and are greatly appreciated. =) **

This chapter was written by 11Alexandria7 =)

* * *

_Two weeks later_

**Monday, January 28th 9:32am**

**SVU Squad Room**

It had been two weeks since Jessica had joined the SVU squad and she still hadn't made much headway in breaking into the group of the very close detectives of the 1-6. It was more than frustrating, but Jessica promised herself that she would make this work.

"Coffee?" a voice asked.

Jessica picked her head up from her desk long enough to meet the kind eyes of Monique Jeffries, holding out a cup to her.

"Umm-" Jessica started nervously.

"Don't worry, Munch had nothing to do with this pot." Jeffries quickly interrupted.

Jessica had discovered Munch's coffee by accident and had never wanted to taste anything quite like that again.

With a sigh of relief and a smile, she accepted the mug allowing it's hot body to warm her cold fingers.

"So how you holding up Jess?" Jeffries asked, knowing how tough the first few weeks are here at SVU.

Jess sighed once again. She looked up at Jeffries, her only friend in this precinct, aside from Cragen of course.

"I can't get the picture of a bloody, beaten up Sharon out of my mind. I can't sleep at night. Is this how all the cases are?" the young distraught detective asked.

She had already had 3 cases in the short two weeks she'd been there. It was pretty overwhelming.

"You never really do get used to it, but eventually you learn to live with it. Putting the creeps behind bars helps a bit." The wiser detective said.

"I cannot tell you how much I wanted to punch that douchebag when Cragen cuffed him." Jess' fists curled into balls. She had trained for this squad for a month, but nothing compared to the real thing.

"Just be glad Stabler got to him first. He can afford getting into trouble right now, you can't." Jeffries said smirking at the memory of Elliot clocking Sharon's rapist.

Jess only smiled in response as she turned her head back to the paperwork that seemed like a small hill compared to the mountains on everyone else's desk. She figured it would be too soon that her desk would be covered with the same amount of paperwork.

"Hey Jessie."

Jess closed her eyes and inwardly cringed as memories flooded her mind.

"Be a good girl Jessie and nothing will happen."

"Just like that Jessie… You're doing it right."

"You can't fucking run away from me Jessie!"

"Jess?" Jeffries asked when the young detective became unresponsive.

"What? Oh sorry." She said blushing, "Please don't call me that Cassidy.

Jeffries gave her a skeptical look, but didn't say anything.

"What? Jessie? It's cute." Cassidy said in his annoyingly oblivious voice.

"If she doesn't want to be called that don't call her it Cassidy." Jeffries said throwing him a look that told him not to mess.

"Fine, whatever." Cassidy replied trying to seem uninterested. He went back to whatever paperwork was on his desk as Jeffries walked away.

"So, I like that shirt you are wearing."

This had been going on the entire time she had been working there. For whatever reason Cassidy just kept hitting on his partner.

Completely disgusted, Jess ignored him and wished there was a way to make him stop. First of all, there is no dating between partners. Second of all, she was 23, and he was 35. That would just be weird. Third of all, he is kind of creepy… Not to be mean, but what 35 year old hits on his 23 year old co worker? Seriously.

"Where did you get it?" Even with her ignoring him he persisted.

Jess looked down at her faded grey sweater. It had been a gift from her best friend. Even if she knew where it was from, she wouldn't tell him.

As she was about to tell him where he could stick this particular sweater, Cragen walked out of his desk.

Unbeknownst to Jess, the look on his face was one rarely ever seen around the squad room. This immediately had all 6 detectives quiet.

"We have a new case." Cragen said solemnly.

"Cap, what is it?" Elliot asked, afraid of what was about to come. Cap was always the strongest in the unit, and to see him so frail was unnerving to him.

"There's been a shooting." Capt continued.

Immediately all the detectives shoulders dropped.

"What school?" Olivia asked sadly.

"Not a school."

Silence filled the room.

"The Children of God Orphange." Cragen continued lowering his head.

A sharp intake of breath was the only sound in the room after the devastating news.

"We need all of you on this, it is a high priority case as I'm sure you understand. But from what I've heard so far… There really is no way to prepare you. Mandatory evaluations with Huang will follow later, but for now we need all the bodies we can get on this case." Cragen's worry lines were long and thick with grief.

After letting the news sink in, Cragen gave out a few orders and headed back into his office.

"Cahill, my office please."

Jess barely heard him over her own loud thoughts. An orphanage? She'd never even heard of someone doing such a thing. Although she is beginning to learn that there is much more evil in this world than she had ever known.

"Uh, yes Captain?" she said following him in.

"Do you think you can handle this?"

"Yes sir, I don't want to be treated any differently than anyone else here." Jess said. She was getting frustrated that everyone was using her age as an excuse to belittle and bully her.

"You've been on the job for two weeks. Most detectives won't see something like this in their entire careers.

Oh, so he hadn't been picking on her actual age. Just her age as an SVU detective.

"You said you needed all the bodies you could get, sir. I can handle this." Jess said.

"Ok, but if you need to talk at all, do not hesitate to come to me." Cragen said with a warm – well, as warm as it could get considering the circumstances- smile.

"Thank you, sir." Jess replied beginning her walk out the door.

"Oh and Cahill?" Cragen added as an afterthought.

"Yes, sir?" she turned around and asked.

"Call me Cragen, call me Cap, or Captain, but stop calling me sir." Cragen said only half joking.

"Yes Captain." Jess replied returning the smile.

As the detective arrived on the scene it was an absolute mess. Camera crews and niosy citizens surrounded the yellow police tape with uniforms trying to hold them off. CSU was running around trying to get as much evidence as possible while different ME's examined the 14 dead bodies of small children. There were other frightened children who had survived and caretakers and nuns trying to console them, all while the bitter cold nipped at their faces.

Jess had never seen such chaos.

"Ready?" Cassidy asked looking at her. For the first time since she had met him he didn't look like a smug asshole. She didn't want to punch him for the look on his face or his unwanted advances. He looked as scared as she assumed she did.

"No, but let's go." Jess said taking a deep breath willing her legs to move towards the building.

The smell was the first thing that hit her when she stepped into the building. It was like a cold, hard slap to the face. She had never smelled anything so horrible in her entire life. The smell of death.

Then she saw the first body. A little girl, pretty as can be. Couldn't be more than 8. Her hair was blonde and in pigtails and she wore a too small… pink? shirt. She couldn't tell the color due to the amount of blood on it.

Next to her was a little boy… He was holding her hand. He had tried to protect her Jess guessed. Probably the same age. His other hand was clutching something.

"Jesus." Cassidy mumbled.

Jess bent down to see what exactly it was, only to find a Rosary in his little hands.

Tears threatened to spill as the ME in the room started listing the injuries of the two children, but Jess wasn't listening. She made her way out of the room and into the next only to be met by 4 more dead children. A little boy and three little girls. They were sprawled out on the floor in no particular order and the frozen looks on their faces were of terror.

Jess had had it. She needed a breather, so she made her way outside the building trying to ignore all the bodies and the blood on her way. Finally she made it into a little garden in the back that was covered in snow.

She retched like she had never before. Violently almost. Everytime she would think she was done, another little face crept into her mind and she retched some more.

She didn't notice the hand rubbing circles on her back until she was finally done.

"Here, drink this." The voice said handing her a bottle of water.

Jess gladly took it and sipped it, she couldn't get the faces of the kids out of her mind, but at least she could get the taste of vomit out of her mouth.

When she turned around she was slightly surprised to see a just as pale Olivia.

"I've never seen anything like this in the 5 years I've worked here. I can only imagine what is running through your head only having been here 2 weeks." She said.

"I just don't understand. How could someone do this anyone? Let alone kids. I mean, they can't be older than 10." Jess looked down sadly.

"I don't get it either, but it happens." Olivia said offering her a hand, "We should get back."

Jess only nodded and took her hand, but before they could turn around to head back to the building, a voice broke out into the air.

"Detectives, we found fluids on three of the bodies." An ME called to them.

Jess' head dropped as she trudged back to the building to hear the details of the kids' deaths, and now rapes.

* * *

**I hope you liked it =)**

**Reviews are always welcomed =p**

**Thank you for reading!**

**SilvrBlade is up next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: SilvrBlade here! Haha it's my turn! 11Alexandria7 is up next! Please enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 3

Jessica sat at her desk, staring out the window. Thoughts of bloody children's bodies and raped women were clouding her thoughts, and it was all Jessica could do to keep her head from exploding. All the while, voices rang in her ears...

_"John, what are you doing?"_

_"Get the hell out of here, Marnie!"_

_"John, what are you doing to Jessica?"_

_"Marnie, I said leave. NOW."_

_Jessica stared at her foster mother with wide, hopeful eyes, but Marnie just sighed and turned around._

_"What do you want for dinner dear?"_

_"Roast beef would be fine. Thank you darling. You may go now."_

"Jess?" Detective Benson's soft voice snapped, Jessica out of her painful reverie. "Are you okay?"

"Oh hey," Jess sighed, feeling her cheeks burn with embarassment as she stared at the older detective. Could she possibly have been thinking aloud? "Sorry, I... I didn't see you come in."

"We have to get working on the orphan's case," Olivia sighed. She shuffled her papers on her desk and shot Jess a half-smile. "Um, if you like you can help Elliot and I. We're heading down to the scene again, to see if we can pinpoint the shooters' location."

"Okay," Jessica sighed, dragging herself to her feet and grabbing her jacket. "Anything to get out of this stuffy office."

Olivia smiled in agreement, and the two female detectives soon found themselves out in front of The Children of God Orphange. Jessica stood up on the rooftop of a building nearby, trusty walkie-talkie in hand.

"Over to the left," Elliot ordered, eyeing the red laser that shot from one of the bulletholes in the door.

"My left or your left?" Jess asked, shielding her eyes with her free hand from the blinding sun.

Elliot thought on it a minute.

"Your left," he finally replied.

Jessica took a small step to her left, and she looked down to see a tiny red dot being illuminated on her blue blouse.

"Got it," she told him.

"Good," Elliot announced while the CSI next to him took the measurements. "Come on back down."

Jessica met Elliot and Olivia inside the building, where they were analyzing the shot angles.

"Two shots were fired from where you were," the CSI told Jessica, "clearly meant just to be an assasination."

He pointed up to the red laser line leading up to the building to prove his point.

"The rest were shot close range," Olivia told her.

She pointed to the other lasers around the room to prove her point, and Jessica sighed inwardly. So many lasers. So many shots. So many bodies. Olivia out a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Jessica shrugged it off.

"I need some air," she murmured, walking quickly toward the door.

Stepping out into the chilly autumn air, Jess sighed and closed her eyes as a cool breeze swept through her hair. Olivia stepped up behind her, gazing at her concernedly.

"Jess," Olivia asked, "are you sure you can take this?"

"I'm fine Liv," Jessica sighed. She stared out at the street, watching as a silver car zipped by. "Um, I'm going to head home if that's okay. I just... need some time to cool off."

"It's okay Jess, take all the time you need," Olivia smiled. She turned to go back inside, but then stopped. "Um, join us for coffee at 8?"

"Sure," Jess smiled, glad to be getting the time off. "Thanks."

"See you at Windsor's in an hour," Olivia called over her shoulder.

"See you then," Jessica replied.

Before she knew it, Jessica found herself opening the door to her apartment and stepping in. She smiled as her beagle and rhodesian ridgeback pitbull mix ran to meet her, their long claws making sharp ticking noises on her wooden floor.

"Hey Charlie," she greeted the beagle patting him on the head. Jess then turned back to the pitbull mix. "And how's my Big-Boy?"

The pitbull mix replied with a joyous yelp, and Jessica smiled. She then flopped onto the couch, Charlie hopping into her lap and Big-Boy laying down beside the couch. Jessica stroked her dogs' soft fur absently, humming to herself quietly. Thoughts streamed through her head, one after another, but she couldn't focus. Closing her eyes, Jess leaned back against the couch and let out a deep breath.

_No thinking right now_, she told herself. _Right now, I just want to sleep._

And soon enough, Jesssica found herself caught in another nightmare.

**Notes: You're up, 11Alexandria7! Please, readers, feel free to review. We love to hear from you. ;) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 by 11Alexandria7 =)**

* * *

Jessica walked into Windsor's after putting her pups back into her apartment and paying Jonny, her 15 year old neighbor who takes care of them when she works long hours.

With her cheeks still rosy from the bitter cold, Jess walked to the counter and ordered herself a muffin and a large hot chocolate.

While she waited for her order, she looked around trying to spot her co-workers, when her eye caught Brian Cassidy's. She sighed, thanked the woman who handed her her food, and walked towards the table at the end of the cafe.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hi."

"You know I wish you had come over here first, I would have treated you." He said. The stupid smug look was back on his face, and he was back to normal.

_"Great_." Jess thought. Now she has to deal with her overly friendly partner on top of this new case.

"I can buy my own hot chocolate." she replied coldly.

"Look Jess, I don't know why we got off on the wrong foot, but I'd really like for us to get along." Cassidy said, actually looking pretty sincere, "I mean we do have to work together, right?" he smiled.

But before she could answer, Jessica's cell phone went off.

"Cahill" she answered.

"Hey Jess, look Elliot and I got called in so we can't meet you. Sorry." Olivia's voice spoke.

"It's ok, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Jessica said. She wasn't really surprised, nor was she too upset. It was the nature of the job and she would have to get used to anyway.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"No on else is coming, so I guess I will just head back to my apartment." Jess said while she stood and began to put on her coat.

"Well why do we have to cut our evening short? You know it's late, why don't I walk you home?"

Jessica just gave him a look and put on her hat and gloves, grabbed her hot chocolate, mumbled a goodbye, and walked back to her apartment to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Jess walked into an empty squad room. She couldn't sleep so she headed in early. It was about 4:30am.

She immediately dove into the files on the Orphanage shooting.

What the hell could be the motive for this? I mean, power most definitely.. But what could have set the perps off? Bad childhood maybe... They perps had to of been related. This kind of trauma must be shared to commit this kind of act. Obviously they planned this out for a long time.

"What are you doing here this early?" a voice asked, startling Jess.

She looked up to see Elliot walking into the squad room.

"Couldn't sleep." she said looking back down at her files.

He seemed to accept this answer and sat down at his own desk to look over his own files.

"Do you have to do that?" Elliot asked 10 minutes later.

"Do what?"

"Click your pen like that, Liv does the same thing when she is thinking, so please fill me in before I go crazy." Elliot said turning towards her in his chair.

"Do you think they could have been related?" Jess asked.

"Who?"

"The shooters." Jess said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, curious.

"I just think that it takes something very traumatic in order to set someone off like this, let alone two people. Whatever happened to them, they went through it together, so I'm guessing they were related somehow... Maybe brothers." Jess explained.

"That's good thinking, Jess." Elliot said writing down something on his notepad.

"Thanks." she said.

"So how are you holding up?" he asked, looking back up at her.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Jess said frustrated. It was like people were just waiting for her to have a breakdown.

"Look, I have been here for 5 years, and this is the worst case I have ever seen. It isn't easy on me, so I can't imagine how you are handling this."

"Look, I know that this is hard," Jess began, "believe me, I have already lost sleep over this. But I have never wanted anything more than to nail these bastards, so please spare me a lecture and let me do my job." she said. It wasn't exactly in an angry matter, more of a statement.

Elliot stared at her for a second before smiling.

"Well it's good to know we have another one for the long haul."

* * *

**Alrighty SilvrBlade, you are up!**

**Reviews make us happy =)**

**-11Alexandria7**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Mwahahahah! SilvrBlade's turn! ;D Please enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Jessica's head shot up as a pile of papers were plopped onto her desk.

"I'm awake!" she shouted, expecting to see Captain Cragen standing by her desk. She looked up to see Elliot instead, smiling down at her. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, it's me," Elliot laughed. He walked over to Munch's desk, where his co-worker was sleeping peacefully.

Elliot grinned devilishly and suddenly slammed his hand down on the metal desk, making a loud bang echo through the squad room.

"AMEN!" Munch shouted in surprise, his head shooting up like Jessica's had.

"Oh come on Munch, we all know you don't pray," Elliot laughed heartily, walking over to the coffee machine.

"You don't know me," Munch muttered. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, smiling at Jessica. "Rough night for you too, huh?"

"You said it," Jessica yawned. She let her gaze fall on the pile of files that Elliot had so gracefully plopped onto her desk. She read them over, sighing when she realized they were the case files on all the paperwork she had to do. "Thanks El," she smirked.

"Think nothing of it," Elliot smiled sarcastically.

Jessica sighed, picked up her pen, and began to write.

Two months later...

Jessica shoved Cassidy into the squad room, her face bright red with anger.

"Captain!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What did he do this time?" Cragen called from his office, not bothering to look out to see what was the matter. He already knew.

"He just assaulted our top suspect!" she called angrily. "Now we're going to have a law suit on our hands, and we lost our advantage of surprise! He knows we're onto him now! He's going to skip town!"

"He was lying after every one of our questions!" Cassidy tried to defend himself. "I had to get him to talk!"

"Oh, and so pistol-aiming your fist into his jaw is gonna make him talk?" Jessica snapped. "Cassidy, you're worse than Stabler!"

"I heard Stabler," Elliot announced from the bathroom as he walked out. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, El," Olivia sighed, not looking up from her file on her desk. "It was Cassidy again."

"Oh." Elliot's mouth shaped an 'O' of understanding and he nodded. "I understand now."

"What?" Cassidy cried.

"You." Cragen pointed an annoyed finger at Cassidy from his office. "Here. Now."

Cassidy groaned and followed Cragen back into his office. Cragen slowly closed the door behind them, and when they were both in he faced Cassidy angrily.

"I think you know why you're here," he accused, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sorry Cap," Cassidy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Won't happen again."

"You know, it's funny," Cragen glared, "because you said that last time."

"Well I mean it this time," Cassidy insisted.

"I want to believe that."

"They why don't you?"

"Because it seems like every day I'm getting a call from someone saying you've stirred up trouble. And to be quite honest I'm getting pretty sick of it."

"I'm sorry."

"You're damn right. I'm serious Cassidy, one more misstep and you're out, ya here me?"

"Yes Captain."

"Good. Now you'd better go beg like hell for our suspect's forgiveness before our entire case goes down the crapper, got it?"

"Yes Captain."

"Good. Now get out."

Cassidy nodded and stepped out, and Jessica sighed as she saw his familiar stupid grin. Whatever the captain had just told him had obviously gone in one ear and out the other.

"What did he say?" she asked as he say down at his desk.

Cassidy shrugged. "Stuff."

"Sure," Jess sighed.

Suddenly, Olivia shot up from her desk and shouted "I just got a text from the lab! They found the assailants for the orphan case!"

"That's great!" Jessica shouted.

"Let's go!" Cassidy grinned.

He moved to get up, but Cragen stopped him.

"I don't need you causing any more trouble," Cragen snapped.

"But Captain-" Cassidy protested.

"No." Cragen remained firm as he spoke. "Cahill and Benson and Stabler can take this one."

"See you later, Cassidy," Olivia shrugged as she and Elliot got up and headed out.

"See you," Jessica smiled, and followed suit.

Cassidy waited until they had all left before getting up and running out the door. If there was one thing we wasn't going to do, he wasn't going to get left behind. Especially not for this.

_Location Unknown_

Jessica, Olivia, and Elliot all apporched the warehouse's rusted orange fence, gazing at the rundown building.

"He's in there?" Jessica inquired. "They both are?"

"Yup," Olivia nodded. "Elliot, let's go call for backup. I think I saw a payphone down on the street- we aren't going to be able to get cellphone service out here."

"Sure Liv," Elliot nodded. He turned hesitantly to Jessica. "You okay to be here by yourself for a minute?"

"Yeah," Jess nodded. "Go ahead. I'll wait right here."

Elliot nodded and he and Olivia went around the corner. When they were out of sight, Jessica stepped up to the fence and placed her fingers gently on the cold, rusted metal. She suddenly heard a sound from the ally next to her, and she spun to see Cassidy come up, his familiar no-good grin plastered all over his face.

"Glad to see I didn't miss the party," he laughed. He began to climb up over the fence. "Let's go!"

"Cassidy!" Jess snapped, but he had already dropped down to the other side.

Jessica sighed and began to climb up after him; she certainly wasn't letting him go alone!

"Glad to see you came along!" Cassidy grinned.

"I didn't," Jessica snapped, matching his pace as he apporached the building. "I came to get you to stop. Elliot and Olivia are calling for back-up; we should wait for them!"

"Oh please," Cassidy scoffed. "Whatever Benson and Stabler can do, we can do better."

"Cassidy, please!" Jess pleaded. "Just-"

"Shhh!" Cassidy ordered, and slunk over to the wall. "I here someone."

Jessica sighed heavily and flattened her back against the wall, straining her ears to listen.

"The police are on to us! We gotta leave!"

"I know, I know, just let me get the car started."

Suddenly, Cassidy unclipped his gun, kicked in the door, and yelled "Police! Put your hands in the air!"

"COP! SHOOT 'IM!"

"NO!" Jessica screamed, and flung herself into Cassidy.

A sharp pain rippled through her waist as she knocked Cassidy to the ground, and she choked back a cry of pain. She found herself lying on the ground, blood seeping from the wound above her leg. The men had made a run for it, and Cassidy had got up and begun to go after them.

"C-Cassidy!" Jessica choked, clutching her side. "H-Help!"

Cassidy stopped, looking from her to the runaway perps. His intentions were clear, and so were his priorities.

"Sorry Jess," he murumured, and he began to run after the perps again.

"CASSIDY!" Jess screamed, but he had already disspapeared.

"Jessica!" someone called.

"Elliot!" Jessica cried. "El, in here! Cassidy, he-" She broke off as she began to cough up blood the blood that had begun to fill her lungs.

"Don't talk," Elliot ordered. He gently picked her up and began to carry her out of the building. "Hang in, Jess, back-up's here. We'll get you to the hospital."

Jessica coughed up another bout of crimson bood, and Elliot handed her off to the paramedics.

"Get her to the hospital!" he ordered as they got her on the gurney.

"G-Get Cassidy," Jessica ordered, and she felt herself slip into unconciousness.

"Stay with Jess, Liv," Elliot nodded to his partner as she approached him. "I'm going after Cassidy."

**Notes: Please! Don't forget to reviewwwww! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone =)**

**Sorry for the delay in updates. SilvrBlade went to Fl (jealous!) and it was my turn to update but I was having internet problems, and then I got into a car accident! Ahh, I have 2 bruised ribs now =O **

**I'm mentioning that so that maybe we can get some more reviews? Hahahaha I have no shame =p**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a few hours later when Cassidy woke up in a hospital bed.

"You're awake." he heard a voice say.

He moaned and turned his head to the side to see his Captain sitting on the couch across the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The perp you were chasing slammed your head against a brick wall; you have a concussion." Cragen said, putting his newspaper down.

"Did we get him?" Cassidy asked, feeling the bandage wrapped around his head with his fingers.

"A few Uni's down the street heard the commotion and got to him before he could get away."

"Good."

"How are you feeling?" Captain asked. He got up and walked over to the bedside.

"My head hurts like a bitch." he said, groaning.

Cragen was appalled. If this had been any other of his Detectives, the first words out of their mouth would have been asking about Jess. Although, none of his other Detectives would have done something so stupid.

"Good." Cragen said simply.

"What?" Cassidy asked confused.

"You know where Jess is right now?"

"No."

"Jess is in surgery. The bullet that I personally blame you for, got lodged in her stomach. She has been in the OR for three hours now."

Cragen's voice rose with every word.

"Look Cap, I'm sure she'll be fine, Jess-"

"You're sure she'll be fine? You're sure she'll be fine? Dammit Cassidy! When will you realize that this isn't just some game? We are playing cops and robbers here for God's sake! This is real life, and what you did was inexcusable. You put your life and risk, and your partner's life at risk, who may I say might not even make it!"

"Cap-"

"No, you listen and you listen good! As of right now you are fired. You are a reckless, arrogant, stupid son of a bitch and I will make damn sure that you will not get another Detectives' job in this city."

"You can't do that!" Cassidy screamed from his bed.

"I just did." Cragen said and walked out of his room, slamming the door.

He sighed and walked back to the OR waiting room where his Detectives were all waiting.

"Any news?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted there to be any or not.

"Nothing." Fin said.

Cragen took a look around the room.

Olivia was sitting next to John, her head in her hands. John was nervously bouncing his knee up and down, sighing every few seconds. Fin half sitting, half laying on his chair on his phone. Probably trying to distract himself. And Elliot was pacing the room, looking angry.

Jessica had become part of their family, and they were all scared for her.

"How is Cassidy?" John asked suddenly.

"Who gives a shit?" Olivia said, a dark look coming across her face.

Cragen lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He expected that from Elliot, Fin maybe, but never Olivia. Maybe they had all gotten closer than he realized. He wondered if anyone knew of Jessica's past.

"He is not of our concern anymore." Cragen said, sitting down next to Olivia.

"What?" Fin asked looking up from his cell phone.

"Cassidy no longer works with us." answered Cragen.

"Finally." Elliot mumbled.

Suddenly, an older man in a white coat walked in. He had a troubled look on his face as he read his chart, and sighed before he looked up.

"Family of Jessica Cahill?" she said.

* * *

**Hehehe, your turn SilvrBlade!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: Glad you're okay, Steph. :) I don't want to have to finish this on my own.**

Chapter 7: Payback

"Family of Jessica Cahill?" the doctor asked, looking around.

"That's us!" Olivia announced, jumping up with Munch and Elliot. "How is she?"

"Come with me please," the doctor replied solemnly, motioning for them to follow.

"Is she okay?" Elliot repleated, grabbing Liv's hand and squeezing it as they walked in.

"She'll be okay," the doctor nodded, opening the door and motioning them in. "But the bullet was lodged in her stomach and pierced her liver. I'm afraid she won't be eating much for a while. And she's going stay here for the next week or so, just becuase we need to make sure she's stable. Right now it's very possible she could go into cardiac arrest or have a seizure. She's very weak because of the loss of blood."

The group approached the bed, gazing at Jess's motionless body. She was so pale.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" Munch asked, turning to face the doctor.

"She should," the doctor sighed. "My name is Doctor James; call me if you need anything."

Fin nodded, and the doctor walked out with his clipboard. Fin walked over and held Jess's hand, looking at her pale, beautiful face. There was a bruise on her forehead that was turning yellow, and Fin noticed a scrape in her arm where she must have fallen. Suddenly, she began to stir, and Olivia ran to the beside.

"Hey you guys," Jess murmured, her eyes fluttering. She attepmted to sit up, but grunted in pain "Jesus Christ that hurts."

"Well don't move then," Elliot replied.

"Shut up, smart-ass," Jess shot back, smirking at him. _Yep_, thought Elliot. _Same old Jess._ "So have you come to see my battle-scars?"

"Yep," Olivia replied. "And to see if you were okay."

"Oh, peachy," Jessica smirked. She looked around the room. "Where's the self-righteous son of a bitch that got me shot?"

"Right here," Cassidy smiled from the door. The group parted as he walked up to the bed and took her hand. "How ya feelin?"

As a reply, Jess snatched her hand away and slapped him across the face. 'How ya feelin' indeed.

"Ow!" he cried, holding his burning cheek and glaring at her. "What was that for?"

"For being a stupid ignorant bastard!" Jessica retorted. "You nearly blew the investigation to pieces! You nearly got me killed! And all because I had to save your stupid ass from being shot!"

"You didn't have to!" Cassidy snapped back. "I never asked you to do that!"

"You son of a bitch!" Jess screamed. "Is that how you thank me? Maybe I shoulda let you DIE!"

"I agree," Fin announced. "She put her life on the line for you and this is how you repay her?"

"I didn't need her help!" Cassidy snapped. "I could have done it on my own!"

"She's right," Olivia growled. "You are a stupid son of a bitch."

"I concur," Munch announced, walking up and also slapping Cassidy across the face as well.

"Fuck!" Cassidy spat, clutching his red cheek. "Okay, who else wants to slap me?" He glared wildly around the room. "Anybody? Huh?"

Olivia stepped up and glared at him.

"You gonna slap me too, huh Liv?" Cassidy snapped.

"Nope," Liv replied. Cassidy looked confused, and Olivia smirked. Then, she made a fist, aimed, and punched him squarely in the jaw, making him fall over. Content at his cry of surprise and pain, Olivia spat on him and walked back over to Elliot, who put a hand on her shoulder. "And don't call me Liv. It's Detective Benson."

Cassidy got to his feet, his face bright red. He looked around, sniffed, and stomped out the door. Jess sighed when he was gone and stared at Olivia.

"Nice hit, Liv," Jess smirked.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled back, rubbing her sore knuckles. "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Me too," Jess confessed with a smile.

"We've all wanted to slap Cassidy around once or twice," Munch announced.

"I concur," Elliot grinned.

Munch smirked at him, and Elliot laughed.

"So what's next?" Fin asked, looking around at his friends.

"I don't know," Jessica confessed. "I think only the captain can answer that question."

"Well, why don't you rest for now, okay, Jess?" Olivia replied, patting her hand. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

Jessica smiled back, but her face suddenly turned pale, and the smile faded. Then, Olivia let out a cry as Jess's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she convulsed.

"What's wrong with her?" Fin cried.

"She's seizing you idiot!" Elliot cried in dismay. "Go get help!"

Elliot rushed over to try and hold her down while she seized, and Fin ran quickly to the door in a panic.

"Doctor!" he cried. "We need a doctor! HELP!"

**Notes: Bum bum BUMMMM... hehe don't forget to reviewww pleassse!**

**11Alexandria7 is next! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**11Alexandria7's turn ;)

* * *

**

"Everyone out!" said a Doctor as he and a few nurses rushed into the room.

"She's seizing!"

"I need a-" was all everyone heard before they were shoved out of the room by a particularly manly nurse.

"I swear to God if anything happens to her." Elliot said menacingly ,walking towards Cassidy. He was clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

Jessica's relationship with everyone at the 1-6 had changed over the past two months. Elliot was almost like an overprotective father figure towards her. She had never had a real father before. Captain was a bit of a big brother and an over-bearing uncle, and Munch was one of her newest best friends. She was able to keep up with him mentally, and they usually had long in depth discussions on things that no one else in the squad understood, let alone cared about.

Alex was like a big sister to Jess. They did the girly things together, like get their nails done and talk about guys. Fin... Well she didn't really know where she stood with Fin, but they did spend a lot of time together.

And then there was Olivia. Olivia was like the mother Jessica desperately wanted all those years, Jess being the daughter she never had. They talked about everything together, and were constantly together. Besides Cragen, Olivia was the only one in the squad who knew about her past. Consequently, Jess was the only one to know about the burgeoning relationship between Olivia and Elliot.

"El." Olivia said putting an arm on Elliot's shoulder. She was the only one who was able to calm him down, and now was not the time for him to kill Cassidy.

"I think you should leave." Cragen said.

Everyone looked at Cassidy expectantly and watched him walk down the hall back to his room.

Hopefully that would be the last time any of them had to put of with him.

Just then the Doctor walked back out of Olivia's room.

"How is she?" asked Fin.

"Apparently she developed an infection from the gunshot wound. This caused a fever, which spiked, which most likely caused the seizure. We've sedated her and are going to start her on a number of antibiotics and see where she is in the morning. You can go in and see her now." the doctor said and walked away.

Fin wasted no time going back into the room, leaving the 3 others outside.

Olivia sighed and sat down in one of the plastic hospital chairs, Elliot sitting next to her.

"I gotta take this." Cragen said as his phone rang. He walked down the hall and out of the hospital.

Once he was out of sight Elliot put his arm around Olivia.

"She's going to be fine." he said.

"I just wish Cassidy was fired before she got here." Olivia rubbing her face with her hands.

"Yeah me too, how did she put up with all his shit?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

"No idea, but she absolutely hated him."

"I know, remember the Pinciotti case?" he asked.

"Yeah." Olivia said and laughed as she remembered the case. Jessica was in the middle of an interrogation of a 45 year old rapist who was at least twice her size who had his eye on her. Deciding that she couldn't handle him on her own, Cassidy came in making a few wise ass comments, and in seconds the guy had him on the ground punching his lights out. It took Jessica about 5 seconds to pull the guy off Cassidy and cuff him, which only angered Cassidy more. He went off on her about how he could handle himself and how he didn't need her help.

That night she went on and on about how she should've just let the perp beat the shit out of Cassidy, and that next time she was just going to walk right out of the room.

"She was so pissed." Elliot said.

Olivia didn't respond and just stared at Jessica's hospital door.

"She'll be fine." he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I know." she said.

They sat there for awhile, Elliot's arm around her, Olivia's head on her shoulder, just enjoying the closeness of each other.

That is until Cragen walked back in.

"I know this isn't a good time, but you two have a case." he said, ignoring what he had seen a few moments earlier.

"What? Cap we've got to be here." Olivia said, quickly standing.

"Yeah well the vic is downstairs about to get her kit done. Olivia, I need you to get her statement, and Elliot I need you to go to the scene." Cragen said apologetically.

They both went their separate ways, accepting that a Detective's work is never done.

Meanwhile in Jessica's room...

"You gotta get better real soon girl." a distressed Fin said.

He was sitting next to Jessica's bed holding her limp hand in his.

He looked down at their hands and noticed how perfectly hers fit in his...

* * *

**You're up SilvrBlade!**

**Reviews are appreciated ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: Sooo sorry for the super late update, but I have been SUPER busy. But I hope this makes up for it ;) Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Jess couldn't get over the intense heat that seemed to be enveloping her right hand. It wasn't a hot warmth, more like a soothing, comforting warmth. She smiled as it got warmer.

"Jess baby," a familiar voice told her softly from somewhere in the distance of her black realm. "It's time to wake up now. Come on, Jess, you can do it."

"Mmmm I don't wanna," she slurred. But against her will, her eyelids began to flutter. "I wanna sleep."

"You've been sleeping long enough." She could hear the smile in the voice. "Come on, Jess. Do it for me."

"Fine," she smiled, and opened her eyes to the damaging fluorescent hospital lights above her head, to which she quickly closed her eyes again. "Ow," she complained.

"Glad you're awake, Jess," Fin smiled next to her.

She opened her eyes again, and smiled when she saw what the warmth around her hand had been. It had been Fin's hand. Fin saw her staring, and quickly took his hand away.

"Sorry," he blushed, but Jess smiled and took it again.

"Now, what are you sorry for?" she smiled. He blushed, and she laughed. Fin absolutely loved her laugh. "Come on, don't look so bashful!"

"Fin? Bashful? Good God, what have they done to you?"

"Nice to see you too, Munch," Jess laughed as the older officer walked in the door.

"Glad you're awake, Jess," John grinned, his usual lopsided grin. "Liv and El will be happy to know that you're okay."

"Speaking of the dynamic duo," Fin announced, knitting his eyebrows together, "how did Liv do with the Connor's case DD5's? Did she get those done?"

"Signed, sealed, and delivered," John smirked. "Don't worry, Fin, we got it all taken care of."

"Liv did your paperwork?" Jessica inquired, knitting her eyebrows together as well. "My God, how long was I out?"

"Two days," Fin sighed, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. "You had a stroke."

"Oh my God," Jessica gasped.

"Relax, Jess, the doctors took good care o' ya," Fin smiled, looking into her eyes and smiling. "They say you'll make a quick recovery and will be back on your feet in no time at all."

"Finally, some good news," Jess smirked. She looked around at the room. "Oh, damn, where'd they put my clothes?"

"Slow down there, Jess," John laughed, pushing her gently back down against the bed with his hand. "You're not going anywhere yet. The doctors still have to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Jessica insisted, but the groan she let out when she moved her abs said different.

"That's what I thought," Fin announced. "Now, you're staying right here for a couple o' days, kapeesh?"

"But-!" Jessica tried to argue.

"No 'buts'," Fin ordered with a mischievous smile. "You're staying here until you are well enough to be let out."

"I'm _fine_," she tried to insist again, but the more experienced SVU detectives didn't buy it.

"There's no arguing, Jess," John laughed. "There's no escape. We're too much for you."

"Oh," Jess sighed, feigning distress at their words and putting on a fake southern drawl, "I guess you're right. Little ol' Jess could never make it past you two, big, strong, handsome…"

"Ignorant, hard-headed, empty-minded…" Elliot finished for her, waltzing in, grinning. "Should I go on?"

"You forgot intelligent and all-around-wonderful people," John accused, folding his arms over his chest and quirking his brow.

"Sorry John, I'll remember next time," Elliot grinned. He then turned his attention to Jessica. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Jessica sighed happily. But there was something missing. "Hey Elliot, where's Olivia?"

"She's working on some witness statements at the precinct," Elliot replied, his smile fading. "We've got a new case."

Jessica grabbed her pad of paper and a pen from the table beside her.

"How's the vic?" she asked, preparing to jot down the answer he was about to give her.

"An ADA," Elliot sighed, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Karen Fitzgerald. Liv knew her… she was found raped and shot in the head in Central Park, in some bushes."

"Are there any suspects?" Jessica asked, not taking her eyes from the notes she had scribbled onto the paper.

"A few," Elliot replied, "but our biggest suspect is Richard White."

"I see," Jess nodded. "Workplace? Company name? Background history?"

"He's a realtor," Elliot replied. "Started his own business, called White Phillips Realty. He started it with a Kimberly Phillips."

"Mhmm," Jessica murmured, nodding and writing down the final details. "Thanks."

"No problem," Elliot nodded. "You can help us as soon as you're feeling well enough."

"I feel fine," Jessica replied, for what felt like the tenth time. "I can leave now."

"Stay," Elliot ordered with a grin. "I'll tell ya what, if you stay here like a good girl until the doctor says you can leave, Liv and I will keep you updated on whatever we find. At least until you're well enough to investigate with us."

"Fine," Jess snuffed, laying back and folding her arms over her chest. "But you'd better tell me anything and everything you find, got it?"

"Got it," Elliot laughed. "Don't worry Jess; you will stay explicitly in the loop. I promise."

"Good," Jess nodded.

Elliot didn't say anything, because he felt a vibration in his pocket. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Stabler," he answered mechanically. He paused. "Oh hey Liv, what's up?" There was a paused, and Elliot furrowed his brow. "Liv, Liv calm down. No you most certainly are not calm! Okay, Liv, what did the card say? Liv, Liv, just chill, okay? Wait… wait it wasn't to you? God, Liv, please, relax. No I won't. I promise. Okay. Okay, bye. Okay bye."

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, staring at him intently. He looked flustered, and she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Um, just some trouble at the precinct," Elliot replied, grabbing his jacket and stuffing his phone is his pocket. "I'm heading back down to clear it up. Fin, stay with Jess, will ya?"

"Sure El," Fin nodded.

"Thanks," Elliot nodded to him as he opened the door. "Bye you guys. See you soon."

They bid goodbye, and as he left, a picture fell out from Elliot's pocket. It fluttered over to the side of the bed, and Jess reached down and picked it up. Just as suddenly as she had picked it up, though, she threw it back down and screamed.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Munch asked, startled.

"Th-that man!" Jessica cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. "That man is my father!"

Fin gasped, and Munch's eyes widened. The man staring up at them in the picture that Jess was pointing to was Richard White.

**Notes: AHHHH, SUSPENSE! ;D Please review my darlings! It makes our day, and will motivate us to continue! ;) Thanks!**

**11Alexandria7 is up next! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Real quick note: Someone sent in a suggestion for SilvrBlade and myself for our next story, and I'd like to encourage more of you to send in suggestions! We have talked and are definitely going to continue writing together. So what do you guys want us to write about?**

**Oh and we don't own SVU and blah blah blah. Jessica is ours though ;) (That sounds kind of creepy...)**

**Anyway, here is chapter 10!**

* * *

"What do you mean he is your father?" Fin asked angrily.

"I- I - he-" Jessica started, but couldn't continue as she dissolved into tears.

If there was one thing Fin had learned throughout the past few months he had been at SVU, was that Jessica was a tough bitch. Not in a bad way, just that not much was able to break her, so this had to be big.

He immediately softened when she began to cry and latched sat on the bed beside her to comfort her.

"Jess?" he asked after a few minutes. He had is arms around her and was rocking them back and forth trying to sooth her.

Elliot stepped out into the hallway to call Olivia and to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry." Jess said after a few more minutes.

"Don't apologize." Fin said, handing her a few tissues from the bedside table.

She had calmed down considerably but Fin didn't move from his spot. He just waited for her to tell him her story.

"My mother died immediately after giving birth to me," she began, "so it was just me and my dad growing up. We had the best relationship. He was my best friend, and we did absolutely everything together... When I was 7 years old, I really wanted to see this movie. I can't remember what it was, but I begged and begged my dad to take me, and finally one day he gave in and he took me to see it. I just remember having the most wonderful time, we got popcorn and candy and we even got ice cream afterwards. But on the ride home a drunk driver hit our car on my dad's side. He was killed immediately."

Fin squeezed her tighter, but didn't say anything, he knew there was more.

"I was fine. Physically at least. But I didn't have anywhere to go, no family to take care of me so I was put into the foster care system. A few months after traveling from home to home, I was put into a new home. John and Marnie Trenton. They were great at first. Really nice to me, and I grew to like them a lot..."

Fin cringed, sensing something he wasn't going to like was coming up.

Jess began to tear up again as she continued, "... But one night John came into my room while I was getting ready for bed. He kissed me on the head, told me he loved me, and said that he would stay with me until I fell asleep. I told him I didn't need him to, but he insisted..."

Jess stopped, closing her eyes as she relived the experience. She began to tremble slightly and whimpered.

"Jess?" Fin asked, feeling her shaking.

"He-he touched me that night. And he continued to for about a year, and then he raped me. Over and over and over again for years. He would scream at me, hit me, one time he threw me through the sliding glass doors that led to the back yard. We went to the hospital, and when I was released a day later, he called me a clumsy bitch and raped me again. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. At 15 I got my GED and emancipated myself and got a restraining order against him."

"What about Marnie? What was she doing while this was going on?" Fin asked, a few teas in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them slip.

Jessica scoffed, "she was too afraid of him to do anything. She would just drink whenever he would... do things... to me, and pretend it wasn't happening. I think she did some drugs too."

Fin didn't have a chance to say anything else before the door was opened and Olivia rushed in.

"Jess!" she said rushing to her bedside. She immediately took Jess from Fin's arms, already knowing the story of Jessica's "childhood."

"How are you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine." Jess lied.

"Yeah, I believe that." Olivia said giving Jessica a pointed look.

"No really, I'm fine. I just don't understand. Who is Richard White? I thought-"

"He used a fake name when he applied to be a foster parent." Cragen said, walking in the door with a bag in his hand.

"So his name really is Richard White. What did he do?" Jess asked. The way Elliot reacted on the phone told her that he had some sort of history with the Special Victims Unit.

"He stalked and raped women, and almost killed Olivia a few years ago." Elliot said bluntly. Jessica's emotional state was questionable right now, but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't want him to sugar-coat anything.

She nodded, not really surprised, and pointed to Cragen's bag before picking up the glass of water that was on her bedside table, "What is in there?"

Cragen, also knowing Jessica's past hesitated before answering her.

"Cap?" she asked, taking a shaky breath and a sip of the water.

"This was left for you, on your desk." Cragen said, pulling out an evidence bag with a piece of paper out of the larger bag.

He handed her the bag and she looked down at the piece of paper in it.

_My dearest Jessie,_

_I've missed you so much, and I can't wait to see you again. We will be together soon._

_It'll be just like old times._

_I love you,_

_Daddy_

Jessica threw the glass of water across the room and it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

She placed her head in her hands and silently prayed for this to all go away.

* * *

**SilvrBlade you are up! =)**

**Hope you guys liked it, and send in those suggestions! We are open to one-shot suggestions as well!**

**Oh, and go read SilvrBlade's new story Disturbia, it's awesome!**

**11Alexandria7 is OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: Hola peoples! SilvrBlade's turn! Mwuahahahahahahah *cough cough HACK* aherm… lol sorry for the delay, but I am having internet problems with my laptop and haven't been able to update ANYTHING. 11Alexandria7 had to post this for me! D: No matter, I will have it fixed soon. :P Haha enough of my babbling! Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 11**

"What's in the bag?" Fin asked nervously, not taking his eyes off of Jessica's perspiring forehead.

Jess took one look in the bag and chucked it on the other side of the room. It made a crunching sound as it met with the shattered glass.

"Shit," she replied. "Complete and utter, perverted shit."

Fin nodded. By her reaction, he really didn't want to know what was in the bag. Munch, on the other hand, got right up and picked it up, examining the contents. He made a face.

"Damn, he's sick," Munch cringed, dropping the bag back onto the glass in pure and visible disgust. "But at least he has taste."

"Taste?" Jessica shrieked. "Taste? Dammit, Munch, he's stalking me don't you get that? He's been stalking me, for God knows how long too! He knows where I live! Where I work! Around every corner I turn, he could be there, just waiting for me!" She dropped her face into her hands, and murmured through her hands "What am I gonna do!"

"Take it easy, Jess," Fin soothed, patting her on the back soothingly. "We'll find him before he has the chance to lay a finger on you."

"Did you see what was in the bag?" Jess began to sob. "He's been in my apartment... he's watched me sleep... Fin, I'm scared! What if he kills someone I love?"

"That's not his MO," Fin replied confidently. "He wouldn't do that."

"I hope you're right," Jessica sighed, and she lay back on the bed, staring into space.

By now, Fin was intrigued; what could be in the bag? Hesitantly, he reached down and picked it up, making sure he had put on a spare pair of rubber gloves. He pulled out, to his surprise, a bundle of pictures. They were simple things, her leaving the grocery store, her leaving work. But then they got closer up, until Fin noticed that Richard must have had to be standing over her to get the shot. Fin shuddered, but didn't know what had made Munch so disgusted. But then he caught a whiff of them.

"Nasty!" he shouted, dropping the pictures back into the bag in disgust.

"Told you," Munch murmured, not looking at Fin.

Fin just shook his head and plunged his hand farther into the bag. His hand touched something furry, and his eyes widened as he pulled it out and realized it was a pink, fluffy, low cut, butt-showing-short, sex garment, much like prostitutes and strippers would wear. Jess buried her face in her hands, her cheeks pink from shame. Fin reached in farther to find an array of small sex toys, and he stopped there. He didn't want to see any more.

"'Good taste', Munch?" Fin inquired, dropping the bag and taking off the gloves. "Really now."

"Hey," Munch cried defensively, "I happen to know a thing or two about those wretched things, whether I want to or not, and that one there just happens to be very expensive and very flattering on most women! He went through a lot of trouble to get that!"

"That's not a good thing!" Fin cried.

"I never said it was!" Munch defended himself. "I'm just simply stating that that kind of garment is high quality and should be treated with at least a little respect!"

Cragen, Olivia, and Elliot watched as Fin had it out with Munch. Olivia sighed and leaned against Elliot's chest, and Cragen simply smirked. He predicted that this was going to most likely be a regular thing. About five minutes into the fight, both detectives seemed to be out of breath.

"Ya done?" Elliot smirked.

"Shut up, Stabler," Munch rasped, his throat hoarse. "I'm getting some water."

Munch walked out, and Fin plopped down next to Jessica, exhausted.

"You made a good point," Jess giggled, "about the 'perverted is perverted is perverted' thing."

"Thanks," Fin laughed. "I can't believe he said that, though. Jeez, we're seeing new sides of Munch every day!"

"Oh, I hope not," Jess winced with a smirk. "A complex Munch would not make our lives much easier."

"True," Fin smiled, and wrapped his fingers around her hand. "Very true."

"Well, I'm heading out," Olivia announced, smirking as she headed for the door.

"Me too," Elliot replied. He stopped at the door. "You coming, Cap?"

"Yeah," Cragen replied, "I'll be there in a second. I just have a few stops to make first."

"Okay," Elliot nodded. He turned to Fin. "I'm guessing Munch is coming with us. Are you...?"

"I'm staying," Fin finished, squeezing Jessica's hand affectionately.

Jessica smiled at him, and Fin blushed. Elliot nodded, grinning.

"Okay," Elliot laughed, "don't have too much fun, you two."

"No promises," Jessica smiled, and Elliot walked out of the door, his grin still plastered all over his face.

**Notes: Not much going on here, but we're just building up for the big climax! :) 11Alexandria7 is next! Review please and thank you! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**11Alexandria7 here! =)**

**Hope you like the chapter, some crazy stuff happening here!**

* * *

_One week later..._

"Hey Cap, would it be alright if I came in a little late tomorrow? I want to visit Jess at her place real quick." Olivia asked from her desk.

"Not too late. Any particular reason for the visit?" he responded, taping up pictures of their most recent rape victim to the board.

"I just have something to tell her real quick, but it's too late to go tonight." she said, glancing at Elliot and blushing.

The look wasn't lost on their Captain. He wasn't dumb, nor was he blind. He knew that something was going on between his two best detectives, but until they came forward, he knew nothing.

"Alright, be in by 8:30."

And with that the Detectives began their newest investigation.

* * *

At around midnight Cragen decided to call it a night and told everyone to pack it in and be ready for an early start in the morning.

As they walked out, Elliot's phone began to ring.

"Stabler." he answered.

"Elliot, it's Anna." he heard his sister say. She sounded frantic.

"Anna, what's wrong?" he asked, stopping mid step.

"Look I'm sorry to bother you, but Adam is really sick, and I have to go to work and I can't get a babysitter and-"

"Anna relax, I'll be there in half an hour." he said.

"Thank you so much Elliot, I owe you big time." she said, and with that hung up.

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked, getting into Elliot's car.

"Adam is sick and Anna needs me to watch it. Ever since that prick DAae left her, she has had to take a second job to support her and Adam... I guess I'll just drop you off and head over." he said.

"Ok." Olivia said, not looking forward to spending a night away from her now fiance.

They drove in silence, hands intertwined resting on Elliot's knee until they reached Olivia's apartment.

"I'll miss you." Elliot said, bringing her hand to his lips.

Her response was to lean over and kiss him deeply.

After a few minutes, Olivia broke the kiss and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Go take care of your nephew, I'll see you in the morning." she said.

She kissed him one last time and exited the car, making her way up to her apartment.

Elliot sighed and started the car up again, driving off in a hurry to get to his sister's apartment.

* * *

As Olivia rode up the elevator she leaned against the wall. It was a rough night, and she was exhausted. All she could think about was taking a hot shower and climbing right into bed.

Olivia was brought back to reality by the loud ding signaling the elevator had stopped at her floor.

She stepped out and headed to her apartment while she looked for her keys in her bag.

She found her keys and began to unlock her door when someone came out of nowhere, grabbing her by the waist with one hand, and grabbing her gun with the other.

"I suggest you come with me Detective." the voice said, holding the gun to her temple.

She immediately recognized the voice.

"White." she said.

"Glad you remember me, Olivia. I've missed you." he said, sticking his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply.

"Let me go and I can help you." she said, going right into cop mode.

"Always offering your services aren't you darling? Well don't worry, your help tonight will be enough."

And with Olivia in his arms, he quickly and quietly made his way to the stairs and out the back way of her building to an awaiting car.

* * *

Jessica's Apartment

It was one o'clock in the morning when Jess woke to a banging at her door.

She groaned and wondered who the hell could be at her door this late- well this early.

Groaning at her sore stomach, she slowly made her way to the door.

Looking into her peephole, she saw Olivia standing there, looking distressed.

Immediately alarmed, Jess swung the door open.

"Olivia, what's wro-" she stopped when she saw what had been cut off by the limited view of the peephole.

There, with an gun to her head, stood Olivia and her rapist - her foster father.

"May we come in?" White said with a sickening smile.

Before she could respond, White pushed himself and Olivia into Jess, sending Jess to the floor in her already weakened state.

"Well, my dear Olivia, this is where we must part." White said with a fake frown, "You have been an absolute doll, and I thank, but now it is time for me to spend some quality time with my dear daughter."

And with that, White took a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Olivia in stomach.

"Olivia!" Jess screamed, trying to get to her feet.

She fell to the floor with a muffled scream, clutching her wound.

"Let's go before we have an audience Jessie." White said.

He kicked Jessica in the stomach, causing her stitches to reopen, and then grabbed her, and left Olivia to bleed out.

* * *

**Have at it SilvrBlade!**

**Reviews! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Richard lifted Jessica to her feet, Jess quickly wrenched away and fell into her table.

"Shit!" she cried, as she heard the light bulb shatter under her. She looked down and saw that the ceramic lamp and bulb had shattered underneath her, and she saw little bleeding buts on her arm and waist.

"Clumsy little Jessie," Richard scolded, reaching out for her. "You never were too light on your feet."

"Don't touch me!" Jess screamed, swatting away his hand in panic and trying to scoot backward.

"You don't give orders anymore," Richard sneered.

Jessica suddenly lifted a sharp piece of the lamp and held it above her head menacingly. Even through her fuzzy vision, Olivia could see the panic and fear in Jessica's eyes; she was living her abuse all over again.

"Oh!" Richard suddenly announced, raising his eyebrows. "So that's how it's going to be." He stepped backward and looked down at Olivia, who was clutching her stomach and trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. "Well hello, Olivia. Would you like to go first?"

"You don't have the balls," Olivia dared.

"We'll she about that," Richard sneered, and without warning kicked her in the stomach. Or at least, he had intended to kick her in the stomach. Olivia suddenly grabbed his leg and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Bitch!" he shouted as he hit the ground.

Olivia, gritting her teeth through the pain, grabbed a phone book off the table and started wailing on Richard with the book, shouting "YOU." _SMACK!_ "WILL." _SMACK!_ "NOT."_SMACK!_ "HURT." _SMACK!_ "ANYONE." _SMACK!_ "EVER." _SMACK! _"AGAIN!"

"Enough!" Richard shouted, and grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't hit him again. And then their eyes met, and the world stood still.

For those few moments, the two were locked into a battle of wills. Their eyes were locked on each other's, daring each other to blink; to move. Olivia kept her gaze steady, trying to mask the fear behind them. Richard was glaring at her, but inside his confidence had been hurt. But he couldn't let her know that.

"You think you're strong, Benson," Richard finally sneered, breaking the silence, "but you're nothing. You put on that badass persona of yours, but it's all just an act. On the inside, you're weak. Pathetic. No one loves you, and you know that. You're a waste of space."

Olivia held her gaze.

"You're lying," she stated firmly. "You're trying to break me."

"I can't break something," Richard replied coolly, "that's already been broken."

Olivia didn't reply. Inside, she knew he was right; she was broken. But she could be fixed. Deep down she knew she was loved; by her co-workers, by her friends, and by Jessica, who sat bleeding by the wall, shaken and terrified. Jess needed her, and she needed to be strong; not just for herself, but for Jess too.

"You're all talk," Olivia finally countered. She landed another smack with the phonebook on his head. "No bite whatsoever."

"Take this!" Richard suddenly cried, and his foot connected with her nose.

Olivia heard a crack and dropped the book clutching her now bloody nose.

"Son of a bitch, you broke my nose!" she cried, and Richard kicked her again.

"Stop!" Jessica cried, but he kept kicking her. And kicking her. And kicking her. "STOP! PLEASE!"

Jessica could finally take no more, and reared up with the piece of lamp, and stabbed Richard in the shoulder.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Richard cried as he slumped to the floor, crying out in agony.

Jessica stood over him, watching him writhe in pain on her floor. She held the piece of lamp tightly in hard hand, so hard her hand was beginning to bleed. She stared at him, grinding her teeth. She wanted him to suffer the way she had suffered. She wanted him to PAY. But her thoughts were interrupted as she Olivia's feeble cry.

"Jess," Olivia whimpered. "Help me. Th-there's too much blood."

Jess quickly dropped the piece of lamp and ran to her friend's side. She clutched Olivia's oozing side, trying desperately to stop the bleeding, but there was too much. It seeped through her fingers and got onto her clothes.

"Olivia," Jess pleaded, "stay with me. Come on Liv, you can do it!"

"It hurts," Olivia whimpered. She looked Jess in the eye. "Jess… I'm tired."

"No, Liv, you can't fall asleep!" Jess cried. "Olivia, stay awake!"

"But I'm so tired," Olivia pleaded. Her eyes began to droop. "Please… let me sleep…"

Jess watched in agony as Olivia's eyes began to close. Jessica quickly tapped her cheek, trying to keep her awake.

"No, Liv, no!" she cried, tears streaking down her cheeks. "You can't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Jess," Olivia began to cry. "I tried to help you."

"You did help me!" Jessica insisted. "Olivia you did save me! But now I need you to let me help you save _you_. Just please stay with me Liv, okay?"

Olivia nodded, but bit her lip to keep from crying out. She didn't want to scare Jess any more than she was already, but to tell the truth Olivia was scared herself. She didn't know how long she could hold on without passing out. But the problem with going unconscious was the fear that Olivia wouldn't wake up.

"AH!" she cried, suddenly, and gripped her side. "Oh, that hurts like a bitch!"

"It's okay Liv," Jess urged. "Elliot will be here soon, I know he will."

Olivia looked at her friend uncertainly.

"Well," she coughed, "let's hope he can get here on time before-"

"He'll get here," Jess cut in confidently, staring into her friend's fading eyes. "I know it. Just hold on Liv, okay? He'll be here."

The room stayed silent, not counting Richard's moans as he rolled around on the floor in pain. Jessica watched her friend's chest rise and fall as she breathed. The bleeding had slowed, but hadn't stopped. Olivia needed a hospital as soon as possible, and Jess's only hope was that Elliot would find them in time.

"Come on El," she whispered under her breath. "Olivia needs you. Please, come."

**Notes: Sorry for the long delay, but I've been super busy and have hardly had the time to keep up with MY stories. :P 11Alexandria7 and I want to send out a special thanks to lawandorderSVUismylife for being an awesome and loyal reviewer. For the both of us, I thank you. ;) **

***points to lurkers* I hate to do this but if you don't review we just might take the next chapter hostage. And you wouldn't want that, would you? So REVIEW! Please and thank you. ;D**

**11Alexandria7 is up next! XD Have at 'er!**


End file.
